


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, It's Been 20 Years and Darling I Still Love You

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Traditions, True Love, quiet moments, slow and soft, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On their 20th wedding anniversary, Percival and Merlin make the trip to where they were married; Hyde Park's rose garden. And just like a rose, love blooms, flourishes, wilts, but buds and blooms again. Always changing, going through a cycle, but forever remaining the same; beautiful.
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, It's Been 20 Years and Darling I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by, snafu07. Ship, mood, and object. She requested Merlin, Eggsy, & Percival (whichever combination I saw), Peaceful, and Garden Bench. For this prompt I chose Mercival. 
> 
> Because I have a one track mind, this is what I came up with!! 
> 
> This is a gift fic for her and I want to wish a very happy birthday to my good friend, snafu07!! 
> 
> Un-beta'd because no way in hell was I letting her beta this, lol!! It's sweet, soft, and quiet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, love, and wish all the happiness to you!

It was late in the evening, a little cooler than normal September weather in London but that’s not going to stop the two men from donning jackets, hats, and even gloves tucked into pockets. Just in case, as they prepared to set out and venture to Hyde Park. Where the married couple of 20 years frequented each year. 

Percival had his peacoat on, ready, as he stood at the end of the hall waiting for his husband. Once upon a time stairs were a thing in the Morton-Mycroft household, but the days where Merlin could easily navigate them with the prosthetic were long past them. And if he was being completely honest with himself, Percival didn’t find it easy now anyway. He held Merlin’s outerwear, draped over a waiting arm, and smiled when he wandered down the hall. 

“Ready?” Percival’s voice was cheerful. 

He helped slip the jacket up long arms, situated a black, flat cap hat on an impressively shiny, bald head. And over the years had become littered with various spots, too many times Percival recalled having to chide Merlin on proper skin care in the sun. But the response was always the same, a gruff Scottish brogue that educated him on weather in London. Like Percival hadn’t lived here his entire life, and not the better part of his 20’s and later years, such as his husband. 

Merlin gave him a gentle smile, one that deepened the wrinkles on his face, creased the hazel eyes that Percival’s called home for longer than he can count, and pulled at dark blue, and hunter green plaid lapels. Percival swore his husband never owned another coat, and to be fair they’d replaced a few, but all in the same pattern. 

“Ye’ve made sure I won’t catch my death. So, aye.” The response carried little sarcasm, more warmth, and love wrapped around each word; appreciation that Percival took the time to ensure such things. 

“You’d walk out in a jumper, as if you aren’t pushing 80.” Merlin snorted, but weaved his arm through the elbow Percival offered; his freehand clutched the cane that he’s needed the last 5 years. 

“Ye worry too much.” Merlin accused as they set out on the short walk. 

There were days it was a bit much for Merlin, but Percival knew he’d make the extra effort because of what today meant. And he loved the old Scot more for it, not that he hadn’t ever felt differently about the man. For as long as he could remember, Percival had his eyes on Merlin. But was convinced he and Harry had something going, more than the insane friendship they possessed. Which turned out to be just that, and felt a wee bit foolish that it took him nearly dying from a missile to obtain the bollocks, and ask Merlin out. Feeling grateful that he did, was a bloody understatement; he was fucking elated. 

The two easily fell hard and fast for one another. Not once questioning their feelings, instincts were trusted, and sooner than it took Harry and Eggsy to figure their shit out, Merlin and Percival married. They waited just long enough for Merlin to sit in a wheelchair, not yet having had R&D kit him out some bad ass legs, to pronounce their love in front of a small audience just under the entry of the pergola located in Hyde Park’s rose garden. It was a long, tunneled pergola that contained an array of roses, some in bloom, others not. But they didn’t give a shit about that, just that they were married. Life was short, they both learned that the hard way, not that Percival’s previous near death encounters caused this epiphany, or Merlin’s witness to agents out in the field so close to the end of the road. 

It was just the one, and perhaps it had to do with how Harry had ‘died’ resurrected without any knowledge of the man who loved him, or a life he had led. And that was close, if not completely, to the reason behind Percival making a love confession after he had busted into Merlin’s hospital room. 

“They are starting to die.” Percival was pulled out of his daydream when Merlin spoke. The deep brogue, that had softened some with age, carried disappointment as they stood just at the edge of the pergola. 

He let go of Merlin’s arm to wrap his around his waist. “We did just see them a few weeks ago.” Percival hoped the reminder would lift his mood. “Besides this day, 20 years ago, they weren’t all in bloom, hm?” He pressed a soft kiss against a lifted, wrinkled cheek. 

“It was a good day.” Merlin nodded. 

“It was the best day,” Percival agreed. 

They stood at the lip a moment longer. Percival could feel Merlin’s eagerness to keep going, to take that stroll through the pergola like they always did. Except it had been a difficult morning, phantom pain more prominent some days than not, and today was one. He’d normally encourage Merlin to go a bit through, but instead he squeezed him a bit and nuzzled his neck; he smelled of aftershave. It was the deep woodsy musk he loved so much, a might different from the one they had from Kingsman, but when retired did you really need to wear their signature scent? 

Percival cocked his chin. “Come on.” He beckoned to lead them over to a garden bench. The same one they had sat, side by side, for the last 19 years. 

Merlin’s movement was reluctant to start and if only because he wanted to be stubborn, and make the trip through. 

“My right knee aches, anyway,” Percival lied as he helped Merlin ease onto the bench. It had, in all honesty, bothered him that morning, but some medication and muscle rub had soothed the pain. 

“You are lying.” Merlin called his bluff, surly detecting the mentholatum on his skin. No matter the fib, he still rested the cane beside him, and easily wrapped his gloved hands around Percival’s bare, worn pair. “Ye should wear your gloves.” The suggestion was soft, a quiet whisper in the cool fall wind that breezed through. 

Percival smiled up at the fading sun, before he tipped his face down to grin at the man who held his whole heart. 

“Why would I need them, when yours are so warm around mine?” He smiled when Merlin rolled his eyes. “I’m fine,” he promised. 

Merlin slotted his shoulder to Percival’s, placed their folded hands on his lap, and leaned his head to Percival’s. They sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, just watched the day turn to night, and listened to the slowly fading chirp of birds in the distance. 

He’d have sworn Merlin kipped beside him, but his head moved to bury his nose deep in the crook of Percival’s neck; just between his skin and jacket. Thin, chapped lips brushed delicately along the spot, drew gooseflesh to scatter up his neck. The affection caused him to instinctively melt against Merlin. Percival could feel the shape of a smile form on his neck. 

A desire slowly stirred deep within, one that had hibernated for the better part of the summer, but he wasn’t the young man he once was, and that was okay. Percival bumped his shoulder to Merlin’s, playfully so, as a wide grin contorted his lips. 

“Hamish,” he whispered, a bit sheepishly. Despite the chill in the air, his face burned with all the shyness of a young lad who was about to have his first kiss. There was the barest hint of teeth, they just grazed his skin and enticed a smooth shiver to run down his spine. “Aren’t we a bit too old to be fornicating in public?” The inquiry was weak, not at all containing the heat he had hoped to exert. 

There wasn’t another soul in sight, outside of the random passerby. The sun having just set, all the beautiful reds, oranges, yellows, and soft pinks melted into a dark, almost black-blue sky littered with stars. 

Percival could see the puff of vapor as Merlin laughed, warm and soft against his skin. He knew they should leave, make the walk back home, but it was calm, serene as they sat wrapped around each other. 

“Either it’s been too long since we’ve had sex, or your old age has caused you to forget. But I think this is worlds away from fornication, Oliver.” Merlin’s voice bled with humor, but a fondness layered beneath the light jab. 

“Don’t be a shit.” Percival turned to drop a kiss to his husband’s cap covered head. 

Merlin snuggled closer, his face still tucked into his neck as he said, “It’s why you love me.”

And Percival couldn’t argue with that. So he didn’t and allowed the silence to envelop them once more. But eventually limbs grew stiff, the wind picked up just enough to coax a shiver out of Percival. He stood, stretched his legs, and offered a hand to his husband, who shook in response to the drop in temperature. 

“I think it’s high time we head back.” 

“Aye.” Merlin quickly agreed and accepted the offered help. 

They were just about to pass the pergola when Merlin halted his movements. Percival looked worriedly at him, concerned the cold had become too much and his husband was having a difficult time; Merlin had moved a little slower than their voyage here. But when he did, Merlin’s eyes were soft, the hazel seemed to swirl with gold, a twinkle in them as he pulled at their laced hands. 

“What?” Percival’s lips twitched in smile as Merlin guided him into an embrace. He followed while Merlin took a few paces back, until they stood in the exact spot they were married. Percival frowned while he watched Merlin take his gloves off, but it was quick to turn into a huge grin when Merlin cradled his face between two cool, dry hands. 

A thumb swept to trace the shape of his cheekbones on either side, as Merlin’s gaze intensified. “Happy anniversary, my heart.” Merlin’s voice was wet, heavy with emotion. 

His heart swelled, all the love and adoration he felt for the man before him unfurled, bloomed to encompass his chest while he answered. “Happy anniversary to you as well, darling.” 

Merlin held him there, for an unspeakable length of time, and let go, but not before he brought his lips to Percival’s. The kiss was gentle, soft, a bit scratchy because Merlin needed lip balm, but toasty despite the weather. 

It heated Percival from the top of his head, all the way to the tip of his toes. 

“Let’s get you home before you catch pneumonia.” But Percival leaned his forehead to Merlin’s, even as he knew they should leave, just for a little longer. “I love you,” he whispered against parted lips. 

“And I you.” 

They remained connected for another beat, before the wind won over and Percival tucked Merlin tightly to his side to make the journey back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
